


My Boyfriend

by Destiel_Cockles



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Play, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Bottom Dean, Bottom Sam, Bottoming from the Top, Dean in a Suit, Drunk Dean, Drunk Sex, Established Relationship, French Kissing, Kissing, Love, M/M, Oral Sex, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings, Public Blow Jobs, Public Sex, Rimming, Sex, Sexual Content, Sibling Incest, Sibling Love, Thoughts of Marriage, Top Dean, Top Sam, Topping from the Bottom, Wincest - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-03-16
Updated: 2014-03-17
Packaged: 2018-01-15 22:24:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 8,464
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1321426
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Destiel_Cockles/pseuds/Destiel_Cockles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean convinces Sam that they need to take a night off and go to a bar. Sam is surprised to hear Dean talking to a woman about his feelings for Sam. Dean is already pretty drunk, and when Dean gets drunk he gets flirty and grabby with Sam. Dean tries his best to get Sam to mess around at the bar but Sam just wants to go back to the motel to do it. They barely make it a block down the road and they have to pull over. Lots of sex..some fluff to set up for the next chapter.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I definitely want to take this story and keep going with it...not sure about the idea of Sam/Dean marriage but hey
> 
> They fight like a married couple and fuck like honeymooners so...let's see how it goes.

Sam looked around the dark bar. He knew Dean was around somewhere as the Impala was parked out front. They were currently in a small Georgia town working a case. Sam had been at the library doing some research on the history of the house where the haunting was. Dean had gone to interview some local people and go through some case files down at the police station.

Somehow Dean had convinced Sam that they needed to take the night off and unwind. This was the fourth straight case they had worked in just over two weeks and they were both on edge.

Sam scanned the room, there were a few patrons at the bar and several people were scattered between the booths and tables. He noticed there was a back room, and he could see several pool tables and hear a game of pool going on. He figured Dean would be back there, trying to hustle up some money as usual.

As Sam approached the back room he heard Dean's laugh, the laugh he recognized as Dean's drunk laugh, followed by Dean saying, "Noooo 'm waiting for my date to get here." Sam could tell Dean was already pretty smashed, and seeing as how Dean had an impressive alcohol tolerance Sam figured he had to have already had several shots.

Sam paused just outside the door way, not really feeling guilty that he was listening to what Dean was saying. He leaned up against the wall, with one foot resting against it, making it appear he was standing there waiting rather than spying on his brother.

"Well, I don't see her so maybe it's her loss," A woman's voice said. Sam heard Dean laugh and say, "Nah...'m not waitin' on no girl... 'M waitin' on my boyfriend."

Sam's heart skipped a beat, Dean had never referred to him as his boyfriend before. It kind of made him feel surprisingly good that Dean had said that. He actually liked the sound of that. My boyfriend.

Sam heard the girl almost whine and reply, "Aww really? Damn why are all of the perfect guys taken or gay?" Sam could not make out what Dean's response was because someone walking by was talking loudly into their phone.

"So how long have you guys been dating?" The woman asked Dean. Sam heard someone hit a pool ball, and it sounded like three or four balls had made it to the pocket. He figured Dean was playing the girl and obviously winning.

"Well...been wit Sammy a long time... a long time. Took awhile to get to where we are but.." Dean trailed off and Sam strained to hear what he was saying. Sam looked at his watch, he should probably just go back there and let Dean know he was here, but he figured Dean was still playing and he really wanted to see what Dean had to say about them, even if it was to a complete stranger. Dean never really opened up to anyone about anything and maybe with him being drunk he might actually say some things Sam had always wondered but could never work up the nerve to actually ask Dean.

"You love him, a lot. I can tell." Sam heard Dean laugh a little and say, "Mmm yeah. Sammy's my life. Love him more than anything." Sam smiled, he was having a hard time believing that Dean was openly admitting these things to a total stranger but it felt good to hear him say it.

"So you guys going to get married?" Sam heard a pool stick hit the floor. He smiled and imagined the look on Dean's face. Dean sighed, "It's...I dunno complicated...I know I want to be with only him for the rest of my life but...umm I don't know...I don't think he..."

Sam chewed on his lip and thought, Yeah it is pretty complicated, and kind of impossible to get someone to marry you to your own brother. Sam had never thought of marriage before. He knew he would never be happy with anyone other than Dean, and while the idea of Dean wanting something like that made him feel a sudden tingling in his chest and a flutter in his stomach, he did not need a piece of paper to know that they both wanted the same thing-to be with each other and no one else forever.

Sam was tired of standing there and he wanted to spend time with Dean. He took a deep breath, suddenly he was strangely nervous. Sam walked around the corner and when he saw Dean he felt a rush of heat through his body. Dean was wearing his fed suit. His jacket was off, his tie was loosened and the top two buttons of his shirt were undone. The shirt fit snug around Dean's muscular chest and he could faintly see his perfect abs when he moved to the side. The sleeves of his shirt were rolled up and Sam could see the muscles of his biceps straining against the material. Dean had his back to Sam and was bending over to take the last shot of his pool game, his perfect ass sending all of the blood rushing straight to Sam's dick.

Sam tried to lick his lips but his tongue suddenly felt like sandpaper. Dean knocked the eight ball into the corner pocket and smiled. The girl handed him a fifty, "Damn you are perfect in every way. Sam's a lucky guy."

Sam walked up behind Dean, who still had not seen him. "Yeah, he is pretty lucky," Dean said, grinning.

"Yeah?" Sam said, laughing when Dean jumped at his response. To Sam's complete surprise Dean ran his hand down Sam's face saying, "Yeah... but I'm even luckier." Dean pulled Sam's face down slightly and kissed him. Not just a quick kiss on the lips, a full out passionate kiss. Sam could feel his heart hammering in his chest. Dean never was one to do any kind of PDA ever, but Dean did get extremely flirty and grabby when he was drunk.

"Awww! Oh my god you guys are so adorable! You make the cutest couple, and you know you probably make a lot of people jealous." Sam looked up and saw the girl Dean had been talking to, a petite brunette wearing a tight low cut shirt and short shorts.

Dean grinned and said, "Yeah...this is my Sammy...told you he was fucking hot." Sam felt his face turn red and could hardly believe Dean was saying these things.

Dean turned to Sam and said, "I'm gonna go grab some drinks...go find us a booth or something. You gonna actually drink?" Sam hadn't planned on getting shit faced like Dean obviously wanted to, but he may as well have a few drinks since Dean was already happily drunk.

Sam nodded, "Uh yeah sure..just I don't care get me whatever." A smile spread across Dean's face and Sam knew he had made a mistake. He was sure if Dean did not bring back an entire bottle that he would at least be bringing back several shots.

Dean leaned in and whispered into Sam's ear, "Ohh baby we are gonna have so much fun tonight." Dean kissed Sam again, his mouth tasting like whiskey. Dean squeezed Sam's ass and turned to the girl saying, "Thanks for keeping me company...it was fun."

The girl nodded and smiled. "Sure...bye Dean." She watched Dean walk away, smiling slightly before she turned to Sam.

As soon as Dean was at the bar ordering drinks the girl looked at Sam and said, "You're lucky. That boy is crazy in love with you...and damn he is pretty lucky too, look at you guys."

Sam felt his face blush and nodded. The girl turned to walk away and stopped saying, "I know I am just you know...some random girl you do not know but...what you have, most people are not ever that lucky. You should marry him. He thinks you would never want something like that, and I don't know what.. you know, what you think about it but...the way he talks about you, the way he lights up...that is something so rare you need to hold on to it." Sam nodded again, at a total loss for words. To hear someone say about Dean exactly what he felt towards Dean felt so good.

"Yeah, I know...thanks." Sam smiled and the girl walked out of the bar.

Sam noticed a few small booths in the corner of the back room. The only two people in the room were a young couple in the first booth. The woman was on the man's lap and they were making out, totally oblivious to the world. The front room seemed more crowded and bright so Sam sat down in the booth furthest back.

Dean walked back to the table with a small tray. There were two glasses with amber liquid filled to the top and six shot glasses. Two of them had whipped cream on top.

Dean slid in next to Sam and grinned, setting one of the shots with whipped cream in front of Sam. "Here ya go Sammy...wanted to give you a blow job." Sam rolled his eyes. He knew Dean ordered it just because that was the name of it.

Dean downed his shot and looked at Sam, waiting for him to do the same. Sam gulped the sweet shot, and suddenly Dean was licking his nose. Dean laughed, "Got some on your nose."

Dean ran his hand up Sam's thigh and leaned in to kiss him. Sam wondered if Dean was high or something, he had never seen Dean so giddy and so bold with Sam in public. "You ok Dean?"

Dean squinted at Sam, "Mmm yeah 'course why..why wouldn't I be okayy?" Dean was slurring his words already. Sam wondered if it would be a better idea to just go back to the motel. "You..you ok Sammy baby?" Dean blinked rapidly at Sam and picked up the next shot.

Sam smiled and laughed. "Yeah fine, just wondering why you are in such a weird mood tonight." Dean looked at Sam for a few seconds and shrugged. "Dunno. Don't care. Let's get fucked up and then go back to the motel and...and fuuck." Dean grabbed Sam's dick and smiled when he felt how hard Sam was.

"Yeahhh you want some." Dean downed his shot and pushed another one in front of Sam. "Drink up Sammy." Sam ran his finger over the top of the glass, of course he wanted to go back to the motel and have sex, but he didn't really want to sit here and get drunk first.

Dean looked at Sam and said, "Wha..What'sa matter Sammy?" Sam shook his head and took the shot, he didn't want to wreck Dean's mood. Dean was never in this good of a mood so he would just try his best to get through being in the bar and then he would relax when they were back at the motel.

Dean pulled Sam in close for a kiss and muttered, "MMm Sammy...so hot." into Sam's mouth.

Dean picked up the glass of whiskey and drank it down in two gulps. "Dean...maybe you should chill on that, how much have you drank already before I got here?"

Dean shrugged "Ummm...I..I dunno..seven...eight...who knows. You kept me waiting and I...umm I drank...shots."

Dean slid the glass of whiskey over to Sam. "Drink up baby." Sam pushed the glass away and said, "Nah, I'm good." Dean frowned and said, "No...no do it. It'll be fun Sammy. We can..we can just you know get all drunk...have sex the rest of the niiight..."

Dean knelt on the seat. He bent down to kiss Sam and as his lips locked with Sam's he climbed into his lap, straddling himself right on top of Sam's growing erection.

"Deean...maybe we should go." Sam was all for messing around with Dean, at the motel or anywhere private, but he never liked drawing attention to himself, especially in the form of PDAs.

Dean was sucking on Sam's neck and moaning softly. He ran his tongue up his neck and grazed his teeth over Sam's ear. Sam shivered as Dean's breath ghosted across his neck. Dean was rocking his hips and when he got to Sam's lips he paused, saying, "Mmm Sammy...got me so damn horny...I-I want you to let me ride that big dick right here."

Sam felt his dick twitch. He was so hard it hurt, and Dean on his lap whispering about riding his dick was not helping at all. "Dean...oh god...let's go...please I want it but not here."

Dean reached behind him and picked up the last two shots. Dean hiccuped and slurred, "Ughhh...fiiiine...last shot then we...we go. Would rather have you bend me o'er right here...right now.."

Dean gulped the shot and watched Sam until Sam did the same. Sam had a slight buzz. Dean on the other hand was lit. "MMmmm Sammy want you so bad..." Dean moaned and ran his hand across Sam's chest. He flicked Sam's nipple a few times and rolled his hips so that his hardness rubbed across Sam's.

Sam let Dean kiss him for a few minutes then pulled back. "Come on Dean, let's get going."

Dean licked his lips and said, "Goin? Where we goin'? Wanna go in the bathroom? I wanna suck yer dick but you...you won't let me do it here..."

Sam took a deep breath, Dean was making him so horny and the only thing stopping him from letting Dean drag him in the bathroom was the fact that he would much rather just go to the motel.

"Dean, let's go back to the motel, ok? I just want to go back and then we can do whatever you want the rest of the night." Dean's eyes lit up and he grinned. "Ohh Sammy..is that how it is? Wanna get me back to the hotel so you can fuck me..then..then I can fuck you and.."

"Dean shhh...stop talking so loud. Come on, let's go." Sam put his hand on Dean's hips and lifted him off of his lap. Dean leaned in to kiss Sam and picked up the glass that was left on the table with the whiskey in it.

"It's a... a dub...Double shot baby...let's split it." Dean drank down his half and held the glass up to Sam's lips. Before Sam could object Dean tipped the glass back and Sam reluctantly swallowed the liquid, his throat burning.

Dean smiled and said, "Attaboy Sammy..." Dean leaned down and ran his tongue over Sam's jeans, slobbering all over his crotch. He lowered the zipper on Sam's pants with his finger. "Dean!" Sam hissed, putting his hand on top of Dean's to try to stop him. "Dean seriously... let's go."

Dean sighed and slid toward the end of the booth. "Geeezzz Sammy..just..just chill mmk?" Dean tried getting up a little too quickly and toppled back into the booth, leaning over Sam. "Shhit." Dean looked up at Sam, "Umm..might need a...a little help."

Sam sighed and put his arm around Dean's waist. "Oh yeahhh baby," Dean smirked. "Shut up Dean, just try to walk ok? I'll hold on to you but I don't feel like carrying you."

Sam somehow maneuvered Dean out of the booth and let him stand for a minute. "You good?" Sam asked, not really sure if Dean really was.

"Fuck yeah...let's get the hell outta here baby." Dean grinned and smacked Sam on the ass. "No..no bitchface tonight Sammy, k?"

Sam rolled his eyes and draped Dean's arm around his shoulder. Sam wrapped his arm around Dean's waist and took a step. Dean was still standing in the same spot. "Oh. Was I sssuppose to um...uh.. follow you?"

Some how Sam managed to get Dean near the door of the bar, with Dean only stumbling four times and bumping into five tables and three people. Sam almost had his hand on the door when Dean stopped. "Sammmmmy...hang ..hang on."

Sam stopped, annoyed. "What now Dean?" Dean looked around the room. "I..I gotta piss...take me back to the bathroom." Sam followed Dean's gaze and when he realized that the bathroom was all the way back where they pretty much had started from Sam shook his head. "Hell no, you can go outside."

Sam got Dean to the edge of the parking lot and stopped. Dean looked around then noticed Sam was just staring at him. "What?" Dean asked.

Sam huffed, "I thought you said you had to piss?" Dean nodded. "Oh..yeah." Dean swerved a few times while unzipping his pants. Sam tried to hold him up the best he could. After a few minutes Sam looked back over at Dean.

"Um...you gonna go sometime tonight or what? It is not easy to hold you steady." Dean let out a sigh. "Stop rushing me Sammy, shit....I- I'm so fucking hard I can't go. Give me a fucking minute."

Sam stood there waiting for what felt like a half hour when Dean finally breathed a huge sigh of relief and starting going. Sam watched him go and after almost a minute said, "Holy fuck Dean how much did you drink?" Dean was about to zip his pants back up when he pulled Sam in for a kiss.

Dean let his keys fall on the ground near his shoe and looking at Sam said, "Shit Sammy I dropped my keys...you...you better get them or I might fall." Sam sighed and bent over, letting Dean hold his shoulder so he would not fall.

Dean put his hand on the back of Sam's head and pulled him to his dick. "While you're down there Sammy kiss him too." Sam was about to just let Dean fall when he figured he could just tease Dean a little to get back at him. Sam quickly glanced around the parking lot and when he was satisfied that no one was watching he leaned in over Dean's crotch.

Dean licked his lips and closed his eyes. Sam blew softly on Dean's dick and heard him whine a little. Sam put his hands firmly on Dean's hips so he would not topple over. He ran his tongue slowly around the tip of his leaking cock. "Mmmm shit Sammy...uhhh dammmn." Dean moaned. Sam took all of Dean in his mouth and let him hit the back of his throat a few times. Just as Dean started slowly bucking his hips, Sam pulled his mouth off and stood up, struggling to tuck Dean's fully erect dick back in his pants and cupping his hand over the straining material one last time. 

A whine escaped Dean's mouth and his eyes flew open. "Saaaammmy...pleeease." Sam tried not to smile as he planted a quick kiss on Dean's lips. He kissed his neck then pulled him over to the Impala, which he was grateful that he had stopped only a few feet away from. Sam opened the door and waited for Dean to get in.

Dean crossed his arms over his chest. "N-no way...'m not riding bitch." Sam rolled his eyes. "Dean seriously. You can barely walk...just fucking get in so I can take you back to the motel and fuck you already." Sam knew that would get him in the car, and it did. Dean stumbled into the car and Sam shut the door.

Sam took a deep breath as he walked around to the driver's side. It was going to be a long night. He wanted it to be one, he could not wait, but he just hoped they made it back to the motel in one piece.

Sam had not even started the car when Dean already was sitting right up next to him. Dean unzipped Sam's jeans. Sam couldn't object anymore, he was so freaking hard from Dean's antics at the bar. Dean ran his hand up Sam's shaft and Sam gasped at how good it felt when he touched his aching cock. Sam tried his best to focus on the road, but it grew more difficult with each thrust of Dean's fist.

Sam stopped at a red light and Dean ran his finger across Sam's face and pulled him in for a kiss. Sam moaned loudly as Dean tongue fucked his mouth. Sam could taste the sweet alcohol on Dean's breath and rolled his tongue around faster. They moaned into each other's mouth and Sam noticed that the light changed to green. He reluctantly turned his head and pushed down on the gas a little too hard. The Impala jerked forward and Sam tried to control his driving. Dean kissed down Sam's neck and sucked down hard where his neck and shoulder meet. Sam gasped as Dean sucked down harder until he saw a dark hickey.

Dean pushed Sam's jeans down further. He lightly rolled his balls and pulled his dick out further. Dean slid back on the bench seat and took all of Sam into his mouth. Sam gasped and ran his hand over Dean's hair. He tickled the back of Dean's neck and Dean grunted loudly. Dean hollowed his cheeks and took Sam in deep, swallowing him until he felt Sam's dick hit the back of this throat.

Dean could barely stand it anymore so he unzipped his pants and started stroking himself while continuing to deep throat Sam. Sam glanced down and just about lost it. He moaned, "Ohhhh fuck Dean...fuck I wanna fuck you so damn bad." Dean pulled his mouth off of Sam's dick long enough to try to catch his breath and choked out, "P-pull over Sam. Fuck do it now...I-I can't wait."

Sam nodded, barely able to find a place to pull over to fast enough. He turned into a lot and pulled behind an old abandoned movie theater. Sam barely had the car turned off when Dean started to kick his shoes off and pull his pants and boxers down, struggling drunkenly to get them off. Sam struggled to pull his jeans down as Dean pulled his shirt off. Sam laid back and Dean straddled him. Sam yanked Dean's shirt over his head and pulled Dean down into a deep passionate kiss.

Dean was grinding hard across Sam's aching erection and they both gasped and moaned into each other's mouth. Sam pulled Dean up on his chest until Dean's dick was inches from his face. Sam ran his tongue over it and teased the tip. Dean groaned and Sam sucked down hard. Sam stuck his fingers into Dean's mouth and Dean sucked on them in the same motion Sam was sucking down on him.

Sam grabbed Dean's ass and spread his cheeks apart. He sucked down on Dean's cock and teased a finger into his ass. Dean shivered and moaned, "Ohhhh Sammy baby...oh I want you in me so bad...been wantin' you to fuck me so much...uhhh shit."

Sam teased his finger along Dean's hole and ran his finger along the rim. Dean slowly opened and allowed Sam to slide his finger in knuckle deep. Dean rolled back on top Sam's finger and gasped, "More Sam...just put two more in...can't wait Sammy...just do it.." Sam pulled his finger out and tried to shove three back in.

Dean bit down on his lip and held his breath. He rocked back and forth over Sam's fingers until he finally was loose enough for them to slide all the way inside. Dean grunted as he pounded back hard and Sam fucked his fingers hard and deep inside.

Sam took his other hand and stroked Dean's cock slowly teasing over the tip. Suddenly Dean started gasping and pounding back hard over Sam's fingers. Sam pounded down on on Dean's prostate. He took his hand off of Dean's leaking dick and pinched down on one of his nipples.

Dean was practically screaming Sam's name. "SAMMY shit...ohhhh fuck...fuck...uhhhhh god...fuck me Sammy." Sam pulled out his fingers and fumbled around until he found the lube that Dean kept in the ashtray.

Dean held himself over Sam's dick while he lubed it up. Dean sighed impatiently, "Hurry up Sammy, fuck I want it so bad."

Sam put a hand on Dean's hip and Dean held on to the back of the seat. Dean slowly eased down while Sam teased his opening with the tip of his dick, and as soon as he felt the ring of muscle holding him back relax, he jerked his hips hard and pounded down until he felt Sam's balls tight against his ass.

They both gasped loud and suddenly both of them were pounding as hard as they could into each other. Dean rocked his hips back and forth while Sam pounded his up and down. Dean started making circular motions and reached behind him to play with Sam's balls. Sam moaned and started fisting Dean's dick.

"Fuck Dean...damn you are so fucking tight...so fucking good.." Sam gasped when Dean rubbed his perineum. Dean leaned forward to get a better angle and started to buck his hips wildly.

"Uhh Sam..uhh shit....shit SHIT..so good.." Dean choked out, barley able to talk anymore between Sam fucking his ass so hard and grinding down as fast and he could.

Sam felt his toes start to curl and his stomach clench. Dean felt Sam's hot cum fill him up and moaned. Sam felt like screaming out Dean's name but couldn't form words or thoughts because Dean was bouncing around so hard on him. Dean rode him harder, helping him through his orgasm. 

Dean gave Sam a minute and slid off his dick. "Get out Sam." Dean said opening the door. Sam looked up, pupils blown and trying to catch his breath.

"Huh what? Why?" Dean stumbled out of the car and pulled Sam out by his ankles. "Cuz Sammy...I'm gonna bend you over the hood and fuck you so hard." 

Sam looked up at Dean like he was crazy. Only Dean would just jump out of a car completely naked and want to fuck behind some old building. Dean held on to the car, still extremely tipsy.

He leaned down and kissed Sam roughly and grabbed his ass. Dean turned him around and gently put him over the front of the Impala. Before Sam could object Dean was squatting down and spreading Sam's ass cheeks open. Dean ran his tongue over Sam's rim. Sam gasped and pushed back gently to get Dean to actually put his tongue inside.

Dean teased his hole with his tongue. Sam moaned as Dean slowly slid his tongue deep into his baby brother's ass. He ran his tongue along the silky smooth skin and Sam was gasping to breathe. "D-D-Dean ohhhh De.."

Dean slid a finger in under his tongue and pounded down on Sam's prostate. Sam was squirming under him. Dean plunged his tongue as deep as he could and fucked in and out a few more times before pulling out and replacing it with two more fingers. Sam was slick and wide open. Dean stood up and pushed his leg in between Sam's and shoved his legs apart further.

Dean slid his dick across Sam's opening and edged just the tip in. Sam pushed back, trying to get Dean in further but Dean held down on Sam's back. Dean pulled back then spread Sam open wide. Dean lunged hard and deep into Sam. They both moaned. "Shit Sammy...uhhh god it is so fucking good...shit" 

Dean continued to slowly pull out then ram back in full force. It only took a few more thrusts and suddenly Sam was pushing up onto Dean. Dean plunged so deep into Sam he could barely move."Like that Sammy? Yeah you love it don't you? Tell me Sammy."

"De...ohhh I love it when you fuck me hard." Sam sputtered out. Dean moaned, "Fuck Sam..oh god you are so fucking hot bent over taking my big dick deep in your ass...damn baby."

Dean spread Sam's cheeks apart so he could watch his dick enter Sam. "Fuck that is so...uhhhh...so fucking hot." Dean slowed his thrusts down and slowly pulled out of Sam. He watched Sam's hole take his entire dick back in. "Fuck Sammy...fuck.."  Sam tried to buck his hips into Dean but Dean held him down. "Sammy...uhh..love watching you stretch and take me in..." 

Sam moaned, "De...fuck me...harder." Dean picked Sam's hips up a little and angled his dick so that he was pounding straight onto Sam's prostate. After a few hard, deep thrusts Sam clenched down on Dean so tight he thought he might be stuck in there. "FUCK SAMMY...ohhh shit that feels so fucking awesome.." Dean moaned and shot his come in Sam. "Ohhh Sammy baby...ohhh damn so good." Hearing Dean moan and talk in his deep sexy voice made Sam come again, untouched.

Dean pulled out of Sam and held on to the car for a minute. He could barely move. Sam pulled his jeans up and leaned in to kiss Dean. "Damn...that was....wow...never thought fucking outside would be so hot." 

Dean smirked, "Mmm yeah...so let's go back to the motel and take a shower then we can fuck in there too."

Sam smiled as Dean climbed in the car and got dressed. As he walked to his side of the car he thought about what the girl had said to him earlier...even though he never thought of it before, it would be nice to be married to Dean. Sure they fought like an old married couple already, and they have been fucking like newlyweds for over 15 years...but he loved Dean. More than anything, and he knew Dean felt the same way. Sam knew it was 'just a piece of paper' but the more he thought about it, the more he liked the idea.

Sam climbed into the car. Dean kissed him and lay his head on Sam's shoulder. "Love you Sammy."

Sam smiled and laced his fingers through Dean's. "Love you too, Dean."

                                             

 

 


	2. More Than a Boyfriend

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After a long night (and early morning) of hot passionate sex, Sam wakes up and remembers a conversation he heard Dean having with a woman at the bar. He overheard Dean call him his boyfriend. The woman told Sam that Dean wants to marry him, and now that is all that Sam can think about. Morning sex and a few confessions.

Sam woke up after feeling Dean shift under him. He had been laying with his head on Dean's chest and arm across his stomach. Dean was holding Sam close but when he suddenly jerked around a little in his sleep Sam had woken up. 

Sam looked up at Dean and smiled. If it were possible for Dean to look any hotter than he already did, which was kind of hard since he was the hottest and sexiest thing Sam had ever seen, he some how looked even hotter asleep. His hair was messed up and looking pretty sexy. His long dark eyelashes that most girls would kill to have were fluttering occasionally. Dean's beautiful full lips were parted slightly and soft snores occasionally left his mouth. Once in awhile he would moan softly and that noise always made Sam just want to put his lips on Dean's dick and wake him up with a blow job.

Dean also talked in his sleep. Sometimes it was pretty funny, usually some kind of random nonsense. But there were times when Dean would mumble Sam's name and the way he said it, Sam knew he was dreaming about sex. Sam ran his finger down Dean's chest. Dean shivered a little but did not wake up. Sam kissed his chest and felt Dean's hand tighten slightly around his waist. "Mmmm Sammy." Dean moaned. God the sound of Dean's sleepy voice caused all of the blood to flow straight to Sam's already semi-hard dick, making him have a full blown raging boner.

Sam tried to stretch out his arm a little. God his dick was not the only thing that was stiff. All of his muscles were stiff and sore from the night before. Sam grinned as he thought of how the previous night had been one of the best of his life. After they left the bar and had their sex adventure behind the abandoned theater, they came back to the motel and the sex continued. 

All the way back to the motel they could not keep their hands off of each other, even though Dean had just ridden Sam in the Impala and then bent Sam over the Impala's hood, they still could not get enough. They barely made it back inside the motel room when Dean had Sam pinned up against the wall, with his legs wrapped around his hips. They decided they needed to take a shower and it was Dean's turn to be pinned to the wall. They got out of the shower and barely made it to the bed when Sam wanted a turn riding Dean. They were both exhausted. Sam had just laid his head on Dean's chest when Dean couldn't stop himself. He was still horny even after they both had come at least 5 times. Dean was still extremely drunk but now he was also extremely tired, but as always he was also extremely horny. He was thrusting so slow in and out of Sam that they almost lost their minds. But it was so good.

Sam had always been amazed at Dean's stamina. Dean seemed to have an eternal erection and no matter how many times they had sex he was always ready for more. Sam had gotten to that point too, he had remembered that even as a teenager he seemed to almost always have a boner because of Dean. Maybe it was the amazing Winchester genes, or the fact that they had come back from the dead so many times and now had super human sexual powers (Dean's theory). Whatever it was Sam loved it and hoped it lasted forever.

Sam glanced at the clock and could hardly believe that it was after noon. Dean never ever slept more than four hours. But they had fucked all night and early morning, not going to sleep until well after five in the morning.

Sam shifted up a little and kissed Dean's neck. Dean moaned softly and turned his head a little, exposing his neck more. Sam sucked a trail down his neck lightly. "Damn Sammy..mmm..baby.." Dean croaked sleepily. Sam eased up and let Dean drift back to sleep a little. He wanted to hear Dean talk all sexy some more. 

After a few minutes Sam started tracing his finger around Dean's chest. Sam pinched his nipple and Dean gasped. "Saaaam...mmm ..Sammy.." Sam was getting so horny just from Dean talking so he decided it was time for Dean to get up.

Sam just barely touched Dean's growing erection, grazing the tip lightly with his fingers. Dean's eyes fluttered open and Sam looked up into his beautiful deep green eyes. "Baby...god last night..." Before Dean could finish what he was going to say, Sam pressed his lips to Dean's. Sam bit lightly on Dean's lower lip and Dean moaned. Sam started lightly running his tongue around in Dean's mouth but he wanted Dean so bad, so he quickly deepened the kiss, fucking his tongue in and out of Dean's mouth quickly.

"Mmmm shit Sammy...best way to wake up...and last night was...was the best damn night of my life." Sam propped himself up and continued kissing Dean. He ran his finger down Dean's face. Dean had not shaved in days and even though his face felt rough, it was driving Sam crazy. He looked so damn hot with slight scruff. "Dean...shit you are so fucking hot."

Dean pulled Sam so that he was on top of him. Dean looked into Sam's beautiful blue-green eyes and moaned a little. "Baby you are so damn hot...so fucking hot." Dean kissed Sam's neck and started grinding his hard dick against Sam's. The friction of the soft skin made both of them moan. Dean ran his hand down Sam's muscular back and moaned again. "Fucking hot," he mumbled.

Dean grabbed Sam's ass and started massaging his firm cheeks. Sam groaned and started sucking on Dean's chest. Dean ran his finger up and down Sam's ass crack and said, "So who gets to go first?"

Sam finished making a dark hickey on Dean's chest and looked up. "Well we could do rock, scissors, paper...and you know I will win, so I guess I get to pick." Sam said grinning.

"You sure you can handle this big rock in you again? You must be pretty sore from last night. How many times did I get you? Four?" Dean rolled his hips up and brushed his dick against Sam's.

Sam shrugged and said, "I don't know I probably came like at least ten times. So I was thinking..." Dean waited for Sam to finish talking but Sam went back to marking Dean's chest with hickeys. Dean gasped as Sam left one right above his nipple and then bit down hard on his nipple and rammed his fully erect cock over his thigh.

"Shit Sam...so what is it you were thinking? You gonna ride me or you want me to bend you over, or what?" Dean was getting impatient with all the talk. He was horny as hell and fully awake now. Sam finished a third hickey and leaned up and kissed Dean.

"Well I was thinking that we should try to beat that today. You know go for 11 or..or like 14," Sam said grinning at Dean. Dean grunted and flipped Sam over and started rutting his dick against Sam. He kissed him hard then started leaving hickeys of his own on Sam. "Sammy I don't know what has gotten into you, besides me, but I fucking love it. We can fuck the rest of the day...the rest of the year. Fuck forever. All I wanna do is you. It is like...I dunno..to hear you say shit like that..fuck."

Sam smiled as Dean kissed down his chest and sucked on his nipples before kissing down his stomach. Sam always loved to do this with Dean, but Dean was right, ever since last night he could not get enough of it. Maybe it was the crazy exciting sex, or the way Dean proudly admitted Sam was his boyfriend. Boyfriend. Just the word made Sam's dick twitch. Then he remembered something, the conversion he had overheard at the bar between Dean and that girl, and what the girl had said to Sam before she left.  _That boy is crazy about you...you should marry him..it's so rare._ Sam could not remember her exact words but ever since then he could not stop thinking about how bad he wanted it. He knew he was Dean's and Dean was his. He had no idea why he could not stop thinking about it, or why the idea had him falling even more for Dean. He already was so in love with Dean he did not think he could love him anymore, but every second of every day had him loving him beyond belief.

Sam wanted so bad to bring it up to Dean, and see what he thought. Would Dean think he was being too girly? Would he hate the idea? Maybe he felt the same way but like Sam was too worried what the other thought about it to say something. It happened before, when they were too afraid to admit their feelings for each other. Sam could not concentrate on it anymore, Dean had his mouth around Sam's dick and the only thing he could think about was how bad he wanted Dean. He wanted everything from Dean. Not just a blow job, not just sex, he wanted all of Dean forever.

Sam lost all thoughts as soon as he felt his cock hit the back of Dean's throat. His hands were already around Dean's head, massaging his scalp and running his fingers through his hair. Sam looked down and moaned when he saw Dean going down on him. Dean's pupils were so big and dark, he was so aroused by Sam he could barely wait to fuck him. "Dean...god Dean...ohhh De...De fuck me..." Sam felt Dean swallow him and as he let Sam's dick slide down his throat, he traced his finger over Sam's hole. Sam gasped and raised his hips up a little. Dean spread Sam's legs apart wider and pulled his mouth off of Sam's leaking cock long enough to get his fingers wet.

Dean teased Sam's rim and Sam could barely wait for Dean to get inside of him, so he started pushing back on Dean's fingers. Dean looked up at Sam and said. "Damn baby you want it bad huh?" Sam nodded and Dean thrust two fingers in Sam. Sam moaned as Dean swirled his fingers and kept pounding on his prostate over and over. "Dean..now. I-I can't...please."

Dean quickly plunged a third finger in to make sure Sam was ready, and when he was satisfied that he would not hurt Sam he got on his knees and was already sticking the head of his throbbing dick into Sam.

Sam pushed up and Dean plunged all the way into him. "Shit baby you really want it don't you? God that is so fucking hot...you love my big cock in you don't you....mmm Sammy..shit" Sam was lifting his hips up to meet Dean's thrusts. Dean pounded his dick deep inside Sam. Dean held Sam's hips up so that each time he plunged into Sam he was pounding down hard on his prostate. Sam was digging his fingers into Dean's back so hard he knew there would probably be bruises on him, but Dean loved how it felt. Sam never really got into inflicting pain and shit like that but whenever he did something like that to Dean, he seemed to really get off on it.

They room was filled with the noise of heavy breathing, gasping and moaning and the sound of their sweaty bodies pounding into each other. Dean slid his hand up Sam's cock and Sam moaned, "Dean...oh my fucking god De...it is so fucking good..." Dean fisted Sam's dick hard and rubbed his balls. Sam started screaming Dean's name and Dean rubbed down on his perineum. Sam's voice cut off mid scream. It felt so damn good he could not speak and he could barely see straight. Sam came, bucking his hips wildly onto Dean. Dean sped up his thrusts and his hand on Sam's dick. Sam clenched down on Dean so hard that it felt like he was squeezing the come out of him. 

Dean tried biting down on his lip but a scream still tore out of his mouth. Every time he came in the last day it got more and more intense. Dean felt like his spine had just shot out of him too because he suddenly could not hold himself up and he collapsed on Sam. Neither of them could move or breathe for a few minutes. They were gasping for a breath. Dean's dick was still kind of hard and he just never wanted to pull out of Sam, he wanted to stay like that forever but he knew he was crushing Sam so he managed to turn a little and fell next to Sam.

Neither of them spoke for awhile, they both had just had the best orgasm, pure ecstasy...bliss..whatever it was, it was the best feeling ever and it felt like their bodies were tingling, on fire, just every cell felt stimulated and wonderful. Dean found Sam's hand and laced his fingers through them. "Sammy," Dean struggled to form words, "Sammy...god...so perfect...so amazing...love you..more..more than anything."

Sam felt his heart thunder in his chest. God he loved Dean so much but he did not feel like he could talk or move. "D-De..." Sam was breathing raged and Dean ran his hand up and turned Sam to look at him.

"Shh babe don't try to talk..just..enjoy it...I don't know about you but I feel so fucking good right now. Better than I ever have before. Just wanted to tell you...god I love you so much."

Sam's felt a rush of heat all over. "Dean.... Love you. Love you so much baby." 

Dean wanted to kiss Sam so bad that he willed his body to move. He pulled Sam on to his chest and tilted Sam's face up towards his. He kissed Sam with so much love and passion that Sam felt dizzy.

"Dean," Sam kissed Dean back and took a deep breath. "Dean...I...I know you um, you know...that you hate like..talking about stuff, but-" 

Dean pressed his lips to Sam's briefly to cut him off, "Sammy...don't. I know you think that I'm a macho asshole with no emotions and-"

Sam interrupted Dean, "No Dean, I don't. I mean you aren't an asshole and you do have emotions, but you just never ever talk about them and well...I just wanted to talk to you about something I can't get off of my mind but I don't want you to be all...oh god chick flick shit..."

Dean sighed. He knew he came off like a tough guy who hated chick flick moments. He really did. Well he hated movies like that, and people that were like that all the time. But not with Sam. Sam changed him. "Look Sam...yeah you know me better than I know myself, but you know I also don't ever... _talk._ I don't know. I have always hated emotional lovey crap. But.." Dean took a deep breath, he hated admitting things. Normally he thought Sam would laugh or make fun of him for admitting things like he was about to admit. But he no longer cared he wanted Sam to know what he was feeling.

Sam looked up at Dean, and Dean lost it when he saw Sam's big beautiful puppy dog eyes. "Damn it with the eyes Sam. Shit. Just...let me say this first then you can talk. Just you know, this is hard for me so...I don't want you to like laugh at me or-"

Sam kissed Dean and whispered, "I would never laugh at you De, especially if you would finally open up to me."

Dean bit his lip and nodded. He laid his head back so he could stare at the ceiling instead of Sam's eyes. He could not concentrate with Sam's eyes hypnotizing him. "I-I hated um..you know.." Dean wasn't sure how to word it. "Look before you I didn't care about anything. Well I mean like before we were together. I mean I cared about you and wanted you but I mean like I hated people in relationships being all...you know..and now all I can think about is you. I want to be able to do that for you. Give you everything you want. Take you places. Be stupid and cheesy as fuck and romantic because I love you Sammy. Love you so damn much and I want you to know how much I-"

Sam pressed his lips to Dean's and kissed him with all of the love he felt in that moment. His eyes were watering, his heart was thundering in his ears, he felt his stomach flutter and he just was so over joyed to hear Dean say it that he thought he would explode from happiness. Dean loved him. LOVED him, a lot. More than a lot and he loved Dean the same.

Sam pulled back and looked at Dean, who looked a little stunned but a smile slowly spread across his face. "So what were you going to say?"

Sam sucked in a breath. Dean had just poured his heart out to him, he knew that was hard as hell for Dean, probably even harder than what Sam wanted to say to him. "Well...of course I feel the same but I wanted to ask you about something at the bar yesterday.."

Dean looked kind of confused, not sure where Sam was going with it. "Um...you know that girl..." Dean nodded. Sam continued, "Well I might have heard some of what you guys were talking about..."

Dean blinked, trying to mentally run through the conversion in his head. "Yeah?"

Sam put his head back down on Dean's chest. "De.."

Dean ran his hand down Sam's back and whispered, "Come on Sammy you of all people should be able to talk to me. You know how hard it is for me to admit shit and I just did...are you worried about what I am going to say?"

Sam nodded. Dean pulled Sam back up and looked into his eyes. "Sammy please. Tell me."

Sam's heart was racing again, his palms were clammy and he felt sick to his stomach. Dean tried to guess what Sam wanted to say, "Um...is it because I said you were my boyfriend."

Sam shrugged. "Well yes and no." Dean nodded and said, "You mad I said that."

Sam shook his head, "Fuck no," then whispered, "I liked it. alot." Dean smiled and kissed Sam's forehead. "Me too."

Dean pulled Sam closer and said, "So you want to be my boyfriend Sammy?" Sam shook his head. Dean stiffened. 

Sam licked his lips, propped himself up on his elbow and looked at Dean. He had to just do it. He wanted it more than anything and it would never happen unless he was honest with Dean. "No De, I want to be your husband."

Dean moaned and pulled Sam on him, kissing him over and over with so much passion and love. He tried pulling Sam closer even though they were already as close as they could be. They kissed for a very long time. Finally the pulled away from each other and looked into each other's eyes.

Sam swore he saw a tear in Dean's eye, but Dean leaned in for one more kiss. Sam pulled away and said, "So does that mean you want that too?"

Dean smiled and kissed Sam a few more times. "More than anything Sammy."

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Promise to add more soon, I really am getting in to this one, let me know what you think of if you have any prompts for future chapters!

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you like, I will add more chapters as often as I can
> 
> <3 Thanks for all of the kudos/positive feed back. I am still really new to this and (as you can tell I mostly write sex stories, but I am sure some day I will TRY to not always have it end up like that...but hey I love it and I am sure a lot of others do too) But I always try to have a story with it


End file.
